Creamsplash
Creamsplash is a small, fluffy, sleek, delicate, shy, brave, determined, sleek, long-limbed, slender cream she-cat with dark brown markings and clear blue eyes. RPG Info Creamsplash was born to Burrstar and Rockclaw of DawnClan, with two brothers, Nettleheart and Morningclaw. She was the most well-behaved of the kittens, always being the one to get her brothers out of trouble with well though out stories. Unknown to anyone, she had a small crush on the warrior Grayfoot, whose sister, Silverheart, became her mentor when she was named Creampaw. As she aged, she noticed Nettlepaw was in love with Pinekit, a kit adopted when they were five moons old. She confronted him about this when they were named Creamsplash, Morningclaw, and Nettleheart. He confirmed her suspicions about them, and Nettleheart even got the young she-cat as his first apprentice. Creamsplash died before she could get any apprentices. She died trying to hunt in the river, get some delicious fish for Pineheart, who was expecting another litter of her brother's kits. Jayheart, who was a TawnyClan warrior, attacked her as she was coming to shore. She was drowned, and her body was left in the river. She was reunited with the love of her life, Grayfoot, as she arrived in StarClan. They later had four kits, Starkit, named after the stars they lived in, Moonkit, for Grayfoot's mother, a rogue named Moon, Silverkit, for Silverheart, and Nettlekit, for Nettleheart. They are considering sending them to be alive, but they are not sure. Recently, Creamsplash and Starkit both gave Burrstar one of her lives. Creamsplash and Grayfoot recently sent their kits down to earth to live as loners, name Moon, Silver, Nettle, and Star. Sorrelsplash, one of her grand-nieces, was named after her. Trivia: *Creamsplash's closest friends were Pollenfox, Burrstar, Silverheart, and Pineheart. *Her favorite prey was fish. *She loves to play in the trees, and she is a brilliant climber. *She only hates TawnyClan because Jayheart is still alive. She has a grudge against Jayheart and when he dies, she will chase him to The Dark Forest if she has too. Family: Mate: :Grayfoot: Deceased, member of StarClan. Children: :Star: Living. :Silver: Living. :Moon: Living. :Nettle: Living. Father: :Rockclaw: Deceased, member of StarClan. Mother: :Burrstar: Living. Siblings: :Nettleheart: Brother. Deceased, member of StarClan. :Morningclaw: Brother. Living. Nieces/Nephews: :Auburnleaf: Niece. Living. :Brindlewing: Niece. Deceased, member of StarClan. :Mothfur: Niece. Living. :Junipergaze: Niece. Living. :Hush: Niece. Living. :Moonflower: Niece. Living. :Silvertail: Niece. Living. :Mossstone: Niece. Living. :Tigerfur: Nephew. Living. :Brackenfoot: Nephew. Living. :Graysoul: Nephew. Living. :Finchwing: Nephew. Living. :Thymeclaw: Nephew. Living. Distant Ancestors: :Dawn: Deceased, StarClan member. :Silentstar: Deceased, StarClan member. :Morningflight: Deceased, StarClan member. :Skysong: Deceased, StarClan member. :Tigerstar: Deceased, StarClan member. Quotes: "Nettleheart, do you like Pinepaw?" -'Creamsplash to Nettleheart,' DawnClan roleplay/ "Well...I kinda like Grayfoot..." -'Creamsplash to Morningclaw,' DawnClan roleplay/ "Pineheart, your kits are beautiful!" -'Creamsplash to Pineheart,' DawnClan roleplay/ Real Life Picture: Drawings: Creamsplash after Grayfoot died. Drawn by Elorisa. Character Pixels: Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:Deceased Character Category:She-cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Kits Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Elorisa's Roleplay Cats Category:She-cats Category:DawnClan Cat